starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Blackett Enterprises (Timeline C)
Blackett Enterprises is a Timeline C only company within Hero Unit's RPG Group. The term "Enterprises" is often a basic blanket, or umbrella word for the multitude of companies Seth Blackett owns, from shipping to creating goods. Started back in the KotOR Era in Timeline C, Sool Blackett, the founder of the Blackett Family took a drastic life-choice turn from the original Timeline B Sool because rather then go to a life of crime, Sool chose to start his own business, which over the years, grew into Blackett Enterprises. Seth Blackett, as the next heir to the company throne, took up the mantle of C.E.O. from his father, Hark Blackett, a fellow businessman and philantropist, at around 30 ABY. Companies Because Enterprises is a simply blanket term for the companies, there are a variety of family owned and among some, family operated, companies that Blackett uses. The list of them are found here: 'Blackett Interstellar' Formed under Sool Blackett, Blackett Intergalactic was the central company in Blackett Enterprises. Based on Denon before 63 ABY in Timeline C, this company often handled shipping for thousands of planets and systems for any number of goods. Carrying these goods, Intergalactic's success was the founding of Blackett Enterprises as its successful profits funded the beginnings of many other companies and onward. As of the moment however, Blackett Intergalactic has been tanking in the market due to its own C.E.O. Seth Blackett exiled from both the Arkanis Coaliton and Golden Empire. 'Blackett Durasteel' Formed under Tiphanius Blackett, a cousin to Sool Blackett long ago, Blackett Durasteel was a metal-forging company which handled the mining and purification of raw metals and ores to create durasteel, the Galaxy's most prominent form of metal of all time. Over the years it has expanded to mine from many worlds, with foundries on the same planet to turn it into durasteel, which would then be shipped off to be sold or used. Blackett Intergalactic, founded by Sool in the beginning and Enterprise's most prominent business as its main shipping company, often referred to as the "heart of the beast", is often used to ship its metal, cutting out any possible middle-man to maximize profit. 'Blackett Inventive Design' While less profitting and less recognised then most other Enterprise companies, Inventive Design keeps alive the basic "entrepreneurial spirit" of the company by helping fund and create new inventions, helping keep the Galactic mind active in progressing further in technology. Thousands of submissions are received by this wing of the Blackett family, and they work hard to produce these useful inventions to better the Galaxy. 'Blackett Pharmaceuticals' Galaxy wide, sickness and disease runs rampant, and in this sector, Blackett Enterprises does well to profit. Begun by Hark Blackett himself in 13 BBY, Blackett Pharmaceuticals works in both the research of new drugs, and their distribution. While not one of the largest, it is viewed as one of Enterprise's most humanitarian company, and therefore, has won it points in public opinion. It has also been making major breakthroughs in Bacta technology. 'Blackett Shipwrights' As one of the main manufacturing wings of Enterprise, Blackett Shipwrights handles the creating and selling of various ships. Holding massive shipyards under ownership, Blackett Shipwrights is quite powerful in its capability to produce ships. However, after the installation of Seth Blackett as C.E.O., all production of military ships, or any ship of any kind specificly made for large scale warfare, has been cut from production, and has moved to civilian ships such as cargo freighters or transport, with only minimal weaponry, although it makes up for this in its advanced systems, such as with the Gannimeade-''class transport. 'Blackett Research and Engineering''' Often paired with Inventive Design and Pharmaceuticals, Research and Engineering is another driving force for Enterprise's scientific development. From designing ships and other electronics to studying hard science for the development of more specific, and more secretive, technology, Research and Engineering, with its own multiple sub-branches, is the largest science researching force in Enterprises. Boards Even with a C.E.O., it is often required of any company to have a number of boards that both help run the company, and keep corruption in check as much as possible. These boards are generally set for the interest of workers or the company, rather then the C.E.O. and his interests, which can even come to clash. Executive Board Naturally, aside from the C.E.O. there will be others in a company who hold large shares in a company. Memmbers of this board are those people. These men rest what is generally a majority power, often times capable of overpowering the C.E.O. when united. The head of the board, aside from the C.E.O. is the Chairman. The duties of the executive board are as follows: *governing the organization by establishing broad policies and objectives; *selecting, appointing, supporting and reviewing the performance of the chief executive *ensuring the availability of adequate financial resources; *approving annual budgets; *accounting to the stakeholders for the organization's performance. *setting their own salaries and compensation * creating and aiding in maintaining sub-boards and comittees for other various companies within Blackett Enterprises With these listings, the Executive Board acts fully in the interest of the company, and nothing else. Committee for Health and Safety Naturally in most companies, there will be physically, and even mentally, dangerous jobs. Jobs that require risking life or limb for a paycheck, which many are willing to do. In the name, however, of reasonable safety, and so as to help keep workers un-unionized, the Comittee for Health and Safety was established. The head of this committee, just like with the Executive Board, is a Chairman. The job of this committee is to create and maintain specific policies and bylaws to keep workers as safe as possible, such as ensuring harnesses are set for all workers on ledges, keeping workers sanitized when working with potentially dangerous materials, etc. Any whom disregard the safety of workers will often find themselves subject to intense review by this committee. However, because of the size of Blackett Enterprises, the main committee in itself is forced to establish sub-committees which are led by directors within each specific company of Enterprises. Board of Human Resources Naturally, like any company, there are problems that arise when dealing with people. Personalities collide, fights are started, and even unions are made. The purpose of this lesser board is to fix these problems. Settling disputes among employees along with helping solve problems in their job they may have, Human Resources, as its name implys, keeps the human element in line. And as always, there are even higher up officials who may grow fat with corruption, and Human Resources is also given the power to handle managers and directors who may not be working for the good of the company and its employees. It also deals with working strikes and union attempts, which by Enterprise's established policy, is no unions. Whether it is using security forces to peacefully put down violent outbreaks or negotiating with workers whom go on strike, Human Resources is the board that is sent to handle it. Unlike Health and Safety, this board does not establish sub-committees, but instead, places various agents within each company to act as advisors and watchers, and that when need be, step in to handle situations. Security Task Force As an instituted policy long before C.E.O. Seth Blackett, which he has yet to be able to repeal, Enterprises is required to maintain a field security force, a constant staff of armed guards capable of dealing with violent matters when they arise. These armed forces handle violent worker outbreaks along with fending off pirates out in space, and intruders wherever they may appear. This task force also fields a small fleet, or flotilla, of ships actually taken from the yards of Blackett Shipwrights. These usually non-milital ships are then refitted, and form up the Blackett Enterprise's Security Fleet. The backbone of this fleet are refitted Gannimeade-class Transport, which are actually frigates. The security force's manpower also features one of its partners newest droids, the YVH-3 from Tendrandro Arms, owned by Lando Calrissian Jr. Affiliations and Partners As it often goes, companies will search out specific planets or intergalactic governments to service, such as the Commonwealth or Golden Empire. Through contracts and partnerships with other companies, they will come to serve these countrys. Blackett Enterprises had originally Category:Out-of-date Article Category:Timeline C